


Can't Interrupt Sunshine

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Case Fic, Character of Color, Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as an innocent night out with her sister turned into a murder case that needed to be solved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Interrupt Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



> Happy Fandom Stocking, [](http://raktajinos.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://raktajinos.dreamwidth.org/)**raktajinos**!

Heather dragged Catherine into another clothing store. "Come on, Cat. You promised."

"I think the jury's still out on that one. I'm pretty sure I was drunk when you asked me."

Heather picked up a shirt and pushed it against Catherine. "I think this one looks good on you."

She took the shirt and looked at herself in a nearby mirror. "It's okay, I guess."

Heather rolled her eyes as she huffed. "Whatever. We're not leaving here until you and I have cute outfits to go clubbing in. If you show a little skin, even better."

Catherine laughed. "Fine, fine."

***

Catherine made a face at her reflection in the mirror until Heather came and stood next to her. Heather's face glowed as she hugged Catherine with one arm. "We look so gorgeous!"

"I think I'm showing too much skin."

"That means you're showing just enough." Heather turned away to grab her purse. "We are going clubbing and we are going to have fun. Got that?"

"Got it." Catherine smoothed down her dress and linked arms with her sister. "I haven't even been to a club when it wasn't for a case."

"This is why you have me to guide you."

***

The music blared through the speakers and Heather led Catherine by her hand towards the bar. Her sister ordered their drinks and Catherine looked around the room. The club was filled with dancing people who were having a good time.

Catherine thanked Heather for the drink and took a sip. Some guy immediately hit on Heather and Catherine made her way through the crowd towards the bathrooms. Someone stumbled in front of her and Catherine darted forward to catch her.

"Are you okay?"

The woman's face was pale and Catherine noticed the blood pooling on her dress.

She called 911.

***

"I knew it. I knew this would happen. Somehow you would get out of this." Heather glared at Catherine though they both knew she didn't mean it.

"It's not like I planned for someone to get murdered in the same club we were in." Catherine hugged her sister. "I promise I'll make it up to you and we can go wherever you want. Deal?"

"Deal." Heather hugged her back. "When you solve this case, we are going to continue our night, so catch the bad guy quickly."

"I'll try." Catherine gestured to a nearby officer. "Please take my sister home."

***

With some detective work, they found a potential suspect. A boyfriend.

Catherine looked over at Tess standing there tense with her gun in hand. She nodded at Tess and stepped aside to let her kick down the door. Tess moved in with Catherine following close behind.

The apartment was empty and Catherine put her gun away. She looked around and made a face at the mess of trash in the living room. "Looks like the perp ran for it."

Tess knelt down and poked the half eaten food on the coffee table. "Not that long ago, judging by the warmth."

***

Catherine picked up the home phone and hit the redial button. It rang to a local business and she hung up. "Our perp last called Diamond Nails and Spa. Suspicious, don't you think?"

"Very. What do you say we go and get our nails done? Mine are looking pretty terrible."

"Mine too."

They drove to the salon and walked inside. Tess flashed her badge. "I'm detective Vargas and this is detective Chandler. We just want to ask some questions."

The lady behind the counter looked at them with wide eyes and Catherine noticed some rustling in the hallway.

"Hold it!"

***

Their perp tried to run and they chased after him through the salon and outside into an alleyway. Tess sprinted forward and tackled him to the ground while Catherine got out her handcuffs to cuff him.

"We just wanted to talk," Tess said. "Why the urge to run? Got something to hide?"

Catherine read him his Miranda rights and they hauled him to their car. "We are going to have a nice conversation back at the precinct about one Rhona Lester. You remember her, right? Your girlfriend? She was murdered last night."

The perp snorted.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Great."

***

"He's not talking." Catherine made a disgruntled noise as she sat at her chair. "He doesn't even care his girlfriend is dead."

"I still say he's our number one suspect." Tess tossed a report towards Catherine. "We have witnesses who spotted him at the club arguing with Rhona."

"Yeah, but that's not enough to book him. We haven't even found the murder weapon yet."

"We will. Then Heather can help me take the stick out of your butt." Tess grinned and Catherine made a face at her.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you."

"Uh huh. Heather tells me differently, Cat."

***

In the end, the boyfriend wasn't the murderer. That dubious honor belonged to one of Rhona's coworkers over a job promotion. Tess slammed the door shut on the prison cell and walked with Catherine.

"I promise to never try and murder you over our jobs, Cat."

Catherine laughed. "Ditto, Tess. I like you better alive."

"Now that the case is closed, where is Heather planning on taking you for your sisterly adventure?"

"I'm not sure. Probably somewhere loud and filled with guys."

"My kind of place." Tess nudged Catherine. "You should enjoy yourself. Brooding only works for so long, Cat."

***

Catherine sat back and let out a contented sigh. Heather sat next to her as their feet were dipped in some goo while some ladies painted their fingernails. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am, Heather. Thanks. This is much better than a club."

"Not really, but I knew you'd like it better. At least you don't have to be awkward around hot guys."

Catherine stuck her tongue at Heather before reaching for her cool drink to take a sip. "Whenever you want to go to a spa, my answer is yes."

"Good because I will take you up on it."


End file.
